Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 episode 2 The Serpent's Wrath part 2
by Firefly1fan
Summary: When the Mayor orders Colonel Richter to take Axel out Lioness realizes something is wrong and she tries to reason with Axel with 60 percent sussess when Richter is after him soon Python makes her attack on Axel but Lioness battles her and keeps Axel out of harm's way. Rated T to be safe.


Alpha Teens On Machines season 3 episode 2 The Serpent s Wrath part 2

"Colonel Richter I order you not to arrest Manning but eliminate him." Ordered the Mayor.

"If you insist Madame Mayor." Said Richter.

Lioness had been listening from outside.

"I got to warn Axel." She said and hurried after Axel.

"King, Shark Richter is being ordered to take Axel out we must stall him!" she called King and Shark on the Alpha-Con.

"First a dirty cop and a filthy judge now an evil Mayor." Groaned Shark.

"Garrett you hear that?" asked King.

"Yeah." Replied Garrett. "Come to Lee Industries."

"Right Garrett." Said Lioness, King and Shark.

Later at Lee Industries.

"Got all the Alpha Teens crafts rebuilt and here are three new uniforms I have one for Axel and Hawk too." Said Garrett.

"Axel is being chased by Richter and a new player named Python so we must hurry." Ordered Lioness. "TEAM GEAR IT UP!"

Soon Lioness, King and Shark were on a New Subjet, Crossjet and Turbojet looking for Axel.

"You two stop Richter while I try and talk sense into Axel." Ordered Lioness.

"GOT IT!" called King and Shark.

Meanwhile Guan found out.

"Python the head of the police are after Manning as well but only we are allowed to destroy the Alpha Teens." Said Guan.

"Yes Master." Said Python.

"My new mega-suit upgrade is ready to be tested." Said King as he bashed some of the cops out of the way. "You don't know what is going on here Richter Axel is trying to stop some criminals that you refuse to notice."

"CRIME-FIGHTING IS MY JOB NOT YOURS!" yelled Richter.

"Says you." Said Shark. "LIONESS GET TO AXEL I CAN SEE THE PURPLE NINJA!"

"And we will help." Said Rachel.

"Rach what are you doing here?" asked Shark.

"To help you the Mayor has been talking to Guan Garrett found this recording but I will show you after this." Replied Rachel.

And Shark nodded.

"Got a better idea." Said Mr Lee's ghost.

Then he used some new power to show the recording of the Mayor accepting money from Guan.

"What no?!" asked Richter.

"Don't go after Axel we need to stop the Ninjas." Said Lioness.

Then she saw Axel attacking some Ninjas very harsh like.

"Axel calm down if you do this it'll make you become like Guan." Called Lioness.

"LIONESS I CAN'T LET GUAN HOLD MY DAD HOSTAGE ANY LONGER!" yelled Axel.

"I understand that but Richter was sent to kill you and the Mayor was bribed by Guan so we must stop the Mayor and Python a former student of Capoeria now Serpent's Tail operative who has been sent to kill you." Warned Lioness. "I can help you get your Dad back."

"You can help me get Dad back how?" asked Axel.

"Trust me and we can get your Dad back I promise." Said Lioness.

"OK and there goes the Mayor Guan must have bribed her to order me to be eliminated." Said Axel.

"MANNING TIME TO DIE!" yelled the Mayor firing a revolver at Axel but he kept teleported.

"That must be hard to do but maybe I can help." Lioness thought.

Then she sneaked up behind the Mayor and hit her on the head.

"Madame Mayor you're under arrest." Said Richter.

"NO I MUST KILL MANNING AND LEONE!" yelled Python.

And she attacked.

"AXEL NO!" cried Lioness and she punched Python. "NO ONE KILLS AXEL AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"NO ONE LET'S MY PREY ESCAPE!" yelled Python as the two women battled.

"I'm not getting in the way of that battle." Said Axel. "King, Shark help Richter take the Mayor to Talon Prison."

"Good to have you back Axel." Smiled King.

"Feelings mutual." Smiled Axel.

"Some of the Ninjas are escaping." Said Shark.

"Oh no they're not." Said Rachel as she kicked the Ninjas knocking them out.

"Wow Rach awesome." Smiled Shark.

"GEAR IT UP!" called Axel as he, Lioness, King and Shark went into Night-Ops and so did Rachel to stop Python.

"WHAT?!" yelled Python.

"That's what you get with messing with the Alpha Teens." Said Lioness as she kicked Python's butt. "The Serpent's Tail has no honour."

"Honour is overrated." Said Python. "And you won't stop me from killing Manning since you will die with him Leone."

"Doubt it O'Hara." Said Axel.

"How do you know?" asked Python.

"Lioness told me about you and your dishonouring Capoeria for criminal deeds." Said Axel.

"That I did tell him." Replied Lioness.

Then all five of the good guys punched O'Hara so hard that she was knocked out.

Then Guan appeared.

"The battle is lost but not the war Manning." He said as he picked up Python. "And Leone you have made yourself my enemy as well."

"Quite the country it is you who made yourself Axel's, mine, King's and Shark's enemy." Said Lioness bravely.

"Well said Lioness." Smiled Axel.

"WE WILL DUEL AGAIN!" yelled Guan as he and Python vanished again.

"AND WE WILL DUEL AGAIN!" yelled Axel then Lioness held his hand.

"Axel we won the day and we will get your Dad." Said Lioness.

"I guess." Replied Axel.

"Axel why did you plan on leaving us?" asked Lioness. "I know you didn't say it you just looked that way."

"I was worried I might hurt you guys mostly you Lioness." Said Axel.

"That's sweet Axel but we're all in this together." Said Lioness. "Ok?"

"Ok." Said Axel then they hugged.

"Rachel thanks for your help." Said Shark.

"You're welcome." Smiled Rachel hugging Shark.

"Rachel Logan may become an Alpha Teen one day." Said Mr Lee's ghost.

"Lee?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah." Replied Shark. "But he's been nice to us lately."

"That's because he's back to his old self." Replied Garrett.

"Cool." Said Shark, Lioness, Rachel and King.

"I prefer ML on our side." Said Lioness.

"Me too." Replied Axel as they still hugged. "ML thanks."

"You're welcome Axel everyone I'm sorry for all I have done." Replied Mr Lee's ghost.

"Let's take a break to plan how to find the Serpent's Tail." Said Lioness.

"Ok." Agreed Axel happily.

Iris Out


End file.
